<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>STAY by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124316">STAY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Rise (TV 2019), Grey's Anatomy, Lemily-fandom, Marina-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, Vicely-fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, In Love, Interracial Relationship, Love Lost &amp; Found, Making Up, Married Couple, Vic's ass got chewed (figuratively) by Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Stories at least 200 words in length, probably less than 3000<br/>The Fandoms are Almost all AU with varying amounts of canon</p><p>STATION 19</p><p>GREY'S ANATOMY</p><p>ALL RISE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emily Lopez/Joaquin Luna (past), Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins, Maya Bishop &amp; Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. STAY With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_gee1/gifts">lulu_gee1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts">beccab1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts">beckibenhoffer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts">tmaturaci</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts">uk_totty1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts">janiecarr_38</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts">jacee_21076</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts">beckysue_bonner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts">briget_bee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts">lovevicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts">carolina_beckerj</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts">melodiousoblivion</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts">Missthang616</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts">TR3SSA</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU of  BAD GUY (3x15): after pressure from Carina to 'own' her father's abuse, and<br/>how the Italian's perceived mistreatment of her mother, Maya snapped and after<br/>running into Gibson @ the station she 'got back' at her GF by hooking up with her ex<br/>and spitefully throwing the incident into Carina's face. </p><p>==========================</p><p>Looks like we're running out of time-Can't hide away; In nights<br/>No longer yours or mine...All things must change; It's so painful<br/>When nothing ever stays the same: But I must go on...<br/>While you run away from love, oh...<br/>SISTER SLEDGE©</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Looks like we're running out of time-Can't hide away; In nights</strong><br/>
<strong>No longer yours or mine...All things must change; It's so painful</strong><br/>
<strong> When nothing ever stays the same: But I must go on...</strong><br/>
<strong>While you run away from love, oh...</strong><br/>
<strong>NEXT TIME YOU'LL KNOW (SISTER SLEDGE)</strong><br/>
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYUm-7YJxtE</p><p>After chopping off her ponytail in response to her father's assault at the Pac North disaster scene, Lieutenant Maya Bishop walked over to Grey Sloan after<br/>
her shower just in time to spot her girlfriend(?) in front of the <em>Coffee Klatch</em>; it is the overnight staff's mid-morning coffee break;  she's with Amelia<br/>
(who Maya is a little jealous of), and Teddy Altman...she keeps her distance, hearing raised voices:</p><p>TEDDY: "<em>All I know Carina, is that you shouldn't be so quick to trash the relationship over an indiscretion...</em>"<br/>
AMELIA:"<em>OF COU you see it that way, Teddy...the offending party always has an excuse for their wrongdoing and advice to others that they overlook their</em><br/>
<em>cheating partner's indiscretions</em><br/>
TEDDY:"<em>That isn't really FAIR, Amelia</em>...<br/>
CARINA:"<em>BOTH OF YOU...PLEASE, guys</em>...<br/>
TEDDY: "...<em>And WAY TO SLUT-SHAME, Amelia</em>....</p><p>Maya decides not to wait and walks over until she's just a few feet away and says (LOUDLY): "Ummm: Carina..."</p><p>"What do you WANT, Maya? Everything that needed to be said has been said: the penny has fallen over." Carina turns away from her friends, and crosses her arms<br/>
beneath her breasts."You cracked the faith."</p><p>"I fucked up, baby...I-I BROKE THE FAITH", that's the phrase you wanted; and it kills me that I might not be the recipient of the beautiful, endearing<br/>
mis-speaks like that one because of my INCREDIBLY STUPID, IDIOTIC, SELFISH and SPITEFUL act. I am an asshole, and you are so GOOD, and kind, and<br/>
understanding, and GOOD...</p><p>"You said that already: That I am GOOD...</p><p>"Because you ARE, Car. I can do better; BE BETTER-and I swear that I will: ON MY LIFE Carina...because I love you, and I don't deserve you<br/>
you or a chance to win you back and if I were you...I-"...</p><p>"Shut up, Maya" Carina says (at medium volume).</p><p>Maya is in the middle of her rant and doesn't hear: "...I can't blame you if you don't feel that that's appropriate-I mean-I can't lie and claim<br/> 
that I would take me back, if the situation was reversed; I just...I will literally DIE if you leave me Carina, and so I am begging you: I'll get down<br/>
on my knees, if you want-anything you say"...</p><p>Teddy, in a stage whisper urges "FORGIVE her!"</p><p>"What!" The youngest Dr. Shepherd bleats. "Just like that!" She snaps her fingers contemptuously. "No repercussions just 'Sorry; take me back?' "?</p><p>Carina says (LOUDER) "SILENZIO-ALL OF YOU! YOU, Maya: get up! Amelia and Teddy-can we have some space, please?"</p><p>The two women move a few feet away and Carina says "I love you, Maya...I truly do. And I'm hurt and confused and PISSED IN, Maya Bishop!<br/>
How dare you speak to me the way that you did that night-I didn't deserve that and I need you to acknowledge that."</p><p>Weeping softly, Maya answers "I'm sorry about not saying sorry before about that-about the cold and nasty way that I spoke to you. About<br/>
what I did, which I will NEVER EVER repeat again...I promise, I swear! Please forgive me, because I will be better, I HAVE TO BE...for us, Car. Please."</p><p>"Come to mine after my shift. We are both off tomorrow: we can talk."</p><p>"I'll be there: 2100hrs? That's 9pm."</p><p>"Si, I know. I'll see you then. Go to sleep, Bella: you look done on"</p><p>Teary laughter from the blonde: "YES. I am-I'm done on. I'll sleep before. 9 pm-'bye Carina."</p><p>"9pm...'bye Maya."</p><p>
  <strong>Maybe I hurt too easily: But is it wrong: to Feel betrayed when love can't be?</strong><br/>
<strong>You could change your mind-No excuses could ever Make me change mine...</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. STAY Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vicley have a disagreement when Ripley reprimands Hughes at the Station after<br/>she volunteers for RIT against his wishes. His tendency to see her as his wife in lieu of<br/>her duties as a firefighter clouds his judgment at times.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Out of my head to say the things i said... I didn't mean a word...I think jealousy just took a hold of me</strong><br/>
<strong>I hope she'll ignore the things she heard-</strong>
</p><p>I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN IT-LUTHER VANDROSS©</p><p>================/</p><p>"You wanted to see me, Sir?"</p><p>Captain Sullivan looks up and closes his laptop. "Come in Hughes and shut the door, please. Go ahead and sit."</p><p>"That display earlier can't happen again. Discipline among the ranks must and will be maintained, despite your relationship with the Chief."</p><p>"I understand, Sir, but..."</p><p>"NOT BUT, Hughes-it cannot happen again!"</p><p>"Yes Sir."</p><p>"That said, Luc is going to continue to over-react when both of you are on the same scene-because of that, he'll cede command to me or the responding BC<br/>
in the future. If you get away way screaming at the Chief with no repercussions, the two of you are sure to be outed. So cry about it in private if you must;<br/>
in public it must be seen that you suffered some pain for your actions." He tempers his words with a rueful smile. "Not too much though-Luc wouldn't like that."</p><p>"Thank you, Sir."</p><p>================/</p><p>
  <strong>TEXT THREAD FROM LUCAS RIPLEY TO VIC HUGHES</strong>
</p><p>Lucas Ripley: Forgive me.</p><p>Vic Hughes: I want to.</p><p>LR: I went too far, I know. CAN WE MEET?</p><p>VH: Your friend chewed my ass earlier about our 🤬ing match earlier.</p><p>LR: You're going to give us away...meet me.</p><p>VH: My place-bring 🍷</p><p>LR: Tonight I want to STAY</p><p>
  <strong>When I walked away, I cried (cried)...'Cause I really didn't mean it...so she took me back 'cause she knew I (I):</strong><br/>
<strong>that I really didn't mean it</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. STAY Together-We Promised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When she found Gibson's ring, she left before he could 'pop the question');<br/>Tanner asked to 'define them', simply to put a name to whatever they were<br/>doing (she secretly knew that he was in love with her, though) and she steered<br/>him toward ending their hook-ups, leaving a clear path for ROBERT SULLIVAN</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The words come more easily than she sought that they would-previously she's struggled to find the words to express her feelings<br/>
(before now she never 'did feelings'-when the situation progressed to SERIOUS she cut and run): in the past year she sensed a<br/>
maturing in herself; Andrea Herrera-Sullivan is a married woman standing by her man, even though the death of her father, her spiraling<br/>
when the truth about her father and mother's relationship and the resulting family drama-the re-connecting with her extended family did<br/>
a number on her mental state.</p><p>Sullivan's addiction issues, his combat-related PTSD, and his six-month suspension for his part in Michael Dixon's Fire Safety Inspection scam<br/>
had also strained the Herrera-Sullivan union somewhat. They weathered a 90-day separation suggested by Amelia Shepherd and Richard Webber...<br/>
AND SHE STAYED...</p><p>"I never once thought about leaving," she says one night as they lay sweating and catching their breath after screwing like bunnies.<br/>
"Before: when  things turned <em>WEIRD</em>, or <em>MESSY</em>;, it was easy to leave, to get away-move on. And you never asked me to,<br/>
although you didn't really NEED TO: I knew that you wanted me to stay. That you needed me to. I LOVE YOU; so much Robert. I want a long life as well so<br/>
that I can love you every minute of it."</p><p>
  <em>After he doesn't respond she hisses "If you fell asleep TE PARTO EN TODA TU MADRE!" (I will fuck you up). She waves a fist at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grabs her small fist pulling her closer. "Cha-chat-chat-OK, I'll stop playing!" To placate he gifts her with a heart-stopping kiss. When their lips part<br/>
he whispers "I meant that when I said it: I WILL STAY ALIVE, stay clean so that I can return that love ten-fold. Because we promised."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She yawns and murmurs "Yes...we promised."</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. STAY-A Safe Place to Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm ignoring the VERY STUPID LEMILY BREAK-UP and going forward<br/>over the moon (somewhat canon).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all the mental torture he put her through: the mind-control, the crushing blows to her self-esteem, to<br/>
her belief in herself and her capabilities..he had the NERVE to beg her to stay. His pleas fell on deaf ears though<br/>
and Emily Lopez Batista left him and moved to her brother's. And then she formally met the handsome and imposing<br/>
deputy she'd noticed around the courthouse after he was assigned to Judge Lola Carmichael's courtroom (actually,<br/>
he shot the deputy who pulled a weapon on Judge Carmichael). From helping him study for the bar to a strong friend-<br/>
ship to romance to expectant parents of a baby boy in the next three months. She's Emily Lopez now, and she has<br/>
never been happier or felt more fulfilled. In Luke Watkins she has found a SAFE PLACE...a place where she can STAY. </p><p> </p><p>---------------&gt;</p><p>They're having a baby! Robin calls at minimum twenty times daily to ask about her health, to make sure that she eats properly<br/>
and how much SLEEP did she actually get? Keep the stress levels low, as stress can adversely affect a fetus. "How many cases<br/>
on your docket?" he (lovingly) demanded.</p><p>"ROBIN JOSHUA TAYLOR!"...</p><p>"That doesn't mean SHIT to me! How many dockets for today?!"</p><p>"I'll call Benner!"</p><p>In a final attempt to get him to 'dial it down', she coos "Baby...Baby, I haven't gotten to my office yet; I'll find out and call you<br/>
back."</p><p>"You'd better-I need you to live another 30-40 years; I can't keep our three or four offspring in line by myself."</p><p>"HA-<em>Three or FOUR</em>!"</p><p>Robin says "Laugh it up-that's three or four <em>minimum</em>!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Can't STAY-Let's Just Kiss and Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU recognizing the Lemily breakup with a reconciliation:<br/>Emily breaks the news to her temporary love interest (Joaquin<br/>Luna) that she and Luke Watkins are reconciling, and their brief<br/>time together is over.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joaquin's expression is a mixed bag of hurt, confusion, and consternation. He eyes her with a deep sigh; opens<br/>
his mouth to speak, then closes it. "There's nothing that I can say to convince you to stay." It's more of a statement than<br/>
a question.</p><p>Her tone sorrowful, M verifies that what he says is true. "No Q. I never should have separated from...from Luke. I can't be more<br/>
sorry, I'm...it breaks my heart to hurt you because you are such a good guy. Pero no puedes elegir a quien amas."(You can't choose<br/>
who you love)</p><p>"De acuerdo. no puedes convencerte de estar enamorado." (Right. You can't talk yourself into love).</p><p> </p><p>Smiling ruefully, Emily remarks "You also can't talk yourself OUT of love either."</p><p> </p><p>"He must be one helluva man for you to love him."</p><p>"He IS" M confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>"¿No puedo convencerte?"(I can't convince you?).</p><p>"No, Honey: ya esta decidido." (It's already decided).</p><p>Without rancor, Joaquin says "You should be sure about this Emilia. I am a proud man, and even though I'm positive that<br/>
I'm on the verge of falling for you if you and Luke fail...I won't sit here, waiting. I...won't have a choice except to move<br/>
on."</p><p>"You should definitely do that, Q: move on. Luke and I are meant to be; WE ARE...WE WILL BE."</p><p>"That's it, then. I don't REGRET YOU, Emily Lopez. Que te cuides bien. (Take care of yourself).Que te cuides bien.</p><p>"I don't regret you either, Joaquin Luna. Igual."(the same).</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>[This has got to be the saddest day of my life<br/>
I called you here today for a bit of bad news<br/>
I won't be able to see you anymore...</p><p>And since this is our last day together<br/>
I wanna hold you just one more time<br/>
When you turn and walk away, don't look back<br/>
I wanna remember you just like this<br/>
Let's just kiss and say goodbye]</p><p>The Manhattans©</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>